


Fighting the Tension

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothes Stealing, F/F, F/M, Flashback Chapter, Implied timelines, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Training, each chapter focuses on a pairing, romantic feelings, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an old RP on kik (only for levihan though)<br/>Everyone must have trained togetherr some point. Certain pairings..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Tension

She could tell he woke to the sounds of her training, beating the black bean bag hanging in the room everyone used for training.   
'Must have forgot to close the door. Oops' Hange thought with a smirk as her bandage covered fist slammed into the hanging bag. She was alone in the training room, so her punches and kicks probably bounced off the surfaces in soundwaves. Hange carried on punching and kicking the hanging bag in front of her, and was thankful for her hair not sticking to her forehead. Today couldn't get hotter, and Hange decided to use this to her advantage and take her frustration out on the bean bag. Just because her punches and kicks were powerful didn't mean that she wasn't happy though; Hange found joy in fighting an opponent she knew was defenseless and not a humanoid giant that could eat you before you had the time to think. She was feeling an odd kind of frustration, not entirely about Irvin saying no to her recent proposal of capturing another Titan.  

Hange was so invested in her punching and kicking that she didn't notice her smaller, shirtless comrade until he knocked. She turned around, panting slightly and sipped some water as she smiled at him. 

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Sorry I woke you."   
He closed the door behind him and walked up to her, placing his water and his towel next to her.   
"I've been awake for the last half hour- just couldn't be bothered to get up until now." Her eyes widened in surprise- Levi hadn't been cleaning?- and while she pushed up her goggles to see him, he turned to her. 

"I see you kept my shorts." She chuckled as they recalled her accidentally grabbing the black shorts last Summer. She really wanted to wear something that could keep her cool, so she crept into Levi's room and took them- both for that benefit and as a prank. Levi didn't notice as much; Mike and several other Veterans insisted upon teasing him for staring at her legs, something Levi denied stubbornly. The icing on the cake though was how the fact led Irvin to believe they were sleeping together. Hange just found the whole idea entertaining, where as Levi didn't.   
"Just wanted an excuse to wear this old thing." she replied, pointing to her dark purple sports bra, then taking another sip of water. "Levi, could you get me some more water? I'm nearly finished here."   
"Whatever you say." He did see her point at her chest, and was very aware that she was wearing a completely different outfit to what she normally wore. He tried not to think about how her lightly tanned skin, tight fitting sports bra that showed a very generous amount of cleavage, her curves being incredibly prominent, and how her toned stomach threw him off course, and instead focused on the fact that he just wanted to spar with her- something which they'd done thousands of times, but not recently due to Trost. 

"If you like what you see, you can just say so you know." she chuckled as she walked over to him, grabbing the water from him, bringing him out of his strange trance. He narrowed his eyes, avoided thinking about how close she was to him and responded.   
"Shut up. I'm just going to spar with you." 

"Sure, Levi. Whatever you say." she commented jokingly, winking at him and then laughed.   
"You are so focused that I bet you noticed that." she added in the same tone as she pointed to the drops of water that missed his lips and were now trickling down his muscular, very well defined chest.   
"Whatever. It's just water, you idiot." he said, walking back to the bean bag. He tried not to think about how she seemed to be distracted upon eyeing his chest.   
"Don't tell me as if I don't know, Mr Distracted. Did you say you wanted to spar with me?"   
He glanced at her as he wrapped the bandages around his knuckles from the roll she'd placed on the table prior to their meeting.   
"So you finally cleared that shit out of your ears, did you?" she grinned and the sun illuminated the presence since she was standing in front of the window.   
'Damn it it Hange, stop being so hot!" he cursed internally. 

Oblivious to his staring, she looked back at the bean bag. "Why not? Could be fun. I could use some entertainment."   
"You won't be saying that when you're on the ground." he said, getting in a fighting stance.   
"Oh, you wish, my dear." She winked confidently and then swung her fist at him. Levi's lightning fast reflexes got him to dodge and attempt to roundhouse kick her in the stomach. She caught his thigh, giving an amused smile, and dug her nails in as her fist flew across his face. The force made him stagger back slightly, cupping his jaw in irritation.   
"Playing dirty, Four Eyes?" 

"Always do, darling." she grinned but gasped as she narrowly dodged an elbow to the ribs.   
She was ready for his next move though: he grabbed her hair and she grabbed his hands, letting out a snarl of effort as she manages to throw him over her back onto the mattress, her victory being punctuated with a low pitched groan from him.   
"I won't fall for that again." she winked as she got in top of him. He caught his breath.   
"Damn you Hange!" he threatened and he lunged forward, grabbing her hips and pushing her so he was the one straddling her. It caught her by surprise and after her initial shock- he swore her eyes got even bigger- she laughed breathlessly.   
"I'm so glad you've kept it in mind that I like it rough." she then tried to stun him with a punch but he held her wrist, so she kneed him in the leg to hard enough to distract him. In a flash, she managed to wriggle out and punch him in the face to knock him over and reclaim her straddling position.   
"Yes! Who's on the ground now?" she 

"I didn't get you in the little guy did I, Little Guy?" She teased as she sat on top of him.   
"I'm alright, it's just when did you get to kick so hard?" Despite her enthusiastic attitude, she felt some guilt, knowing he would probably have a bruise.   
"I'm sor- ugh!"   
She had an uppercut to the jaw as he wrestled her to the ground.   
"Fuck...are we just fighting for who's on top now?" She hissed, rubbing her jaw.   
Levi looked away slightly, trying not to dwell on his accidental use of more force than he intended.   
"Looks that way, yeah." She suddenly brightened up with an idea and sat up. What she didn't to suddenly get a close up on the panting Captain, just as sweaty and bruised as her. She pulled back slightly so he didn't catch her staring and so she wasn't forced to focus on how sexy he looked.   
'Why did I have to think that?!?' she grimaced, then said cheerfully.   
"Time out, Levi. I think whoever wins chooses a restaurant to go to. Deal?" 

He looked at her in shock; he never thought about this. That was an opportunity to tell her how he felt, right? But if she didn't like him back, would she hate him? 

"Deal. The loser pays." he said anyway.   
"Well, you better think about how much money you have, you tiny wrestler." she joked, thrusting her knee up to his abdomen. He grunted in pain and she stood behind him a flash, in her fighting stance.   
"You need to take your own advice, Four Eyes!" he said as she swung a fist at him which he dodged and he made the daring move to grab her hips and ram her into the wall.   
Luckily for him, she grabbed his wrists with one hand and kicked him in the chest to knock him back.   
It was lucky because he even though fleetingly his suddenly awoken inner pervert took over, he was cautious that she would find it creepy; too many Underground memories of men forcing themselves upon women haunted him. 

"Now, now, I know you think I'm hot but let's not get desperate, okay?" She teased. "Give up and I won't hurt you." she said.   
He pulled himself into a standing position, groaning with effort.   
"No." he stated.   
"I see." she narrowed her eyes, getting serious. "I won't hold back!" She half shouted at him as she ran to him, slamming his body into the bean bag.   
Confused as to why she was suddenly frustrated, he dodged her elbowing him. She then mimicked his earlier movement, grabbing his hair- very dirty indeed, he thought- and she blocked him trying to get away or throw her over his back. She managed to get him on his knees, her fist in his hair pulling roughly.   
"Wanna dominate me, Hange?" he asked before realizing he said it. But it threw be off balance and he grabbed her wrist, pushed her arm away from him, so he could stand, and kneed her in the stomach, hearing her gasp of his name.   
"Try another day." he said as she collapsed to the mattress with a defeated groan. Guilt taking over him, he kneeled on one knee beside her, cupping her cheek.

"I don't fucking know where that came from. I'm sorry." he held out his hand to her "Defeated?"   
She looked at him, rubbed her stomach and began to grin happily as she rose to her feet.   
"Guess I still can't match Humanity's Strongest."   
She exhaled loudly as if she was desperately holding in her air and she removed her steamed up goggles and took her hair down, messing it up in her hair before letting it cascade over her shoulders, breathing heavily and her eyes closed as she bought her water bottle tp her lips.   
Levi was fascinated, and swore he was blushing.   
"Sorry I was so rough on you. I'm a bit pissed over Irvin saying no to my proposal of catching an Abnormal." she chuckled, remembering how he grabbed her hair- this time and on the expedition where he found Eren.   
"Its fine," she expected him to scold her for taking it out on him when he had nothing to do with it. "You're only human. It's okay to lose it every once in a while." he added softly.   
"Guess I can talk to you about it over lunch." She laughed, grabbing her towel and swinging it over her shoulders. He took a big gulp of water.    
"You tell me shit anyway." she grinned and let a little satisfied hum.   
"Levi...thanks for listening to me." She confessed happily. He wasn't expecting it but he responded appropriately.   
"You do the same. No problem. I won't dismiss you as long as you don't dismiss me."   
"I hope you know I'll never dismiss you." she answered softly and suddenly wrapped her arms around him, not caring how she very thoroughly brushed his abs. He wrapped his arms around her in a near hug almost instantly and exhaled, pulling her to him. He was so close to her- not just in a sexual way, he felt like there was something more than a hug connecting them.    
"I'm glad I didn't piss you off." He said and she blushed as she pulled away to grab her water. "N-no. You didn't." He didn't catch her stutter as he was focused upon missing their physical contact- he yearned for if there was ever going to be a day where he could wrap her in his arms and show her how much she meant to him. The silence between the two was pregnant with uneasiness.   
"...I'm going to get a shower."   
"Me too." he said quickly after her, not understanding why he felt so awkward. She then smirked at him and laughed.   
"Together? Oh Levi, I knew you couldn't hide it for long." he rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, following her and definitely not getting an eyeful of her ass.   
"Or are you just saying that to hide your boner?" He stood still and she burst into laughter, retreating out the door.   
He was left there blushing. Levi sighed with genuine frustration and then jogged after her.   
"Oi, Four Eyes! We need to talk about lunch."   
'I hate it when she's right' he thought. 

Before Levi knew it, he'd flung open the door to the bathroom when the shower finally turned off. Hange was right in front of him, naked and soaking wet. It was like he couldn't take in enough of her- he unashamedly tried to imprint the image of her breasts, the soft curve of her hips, her damp hair, her wide gorgeous brown eyes and the same toned abdomen that went so well with her body. If he wasn't careful, he'd be drooling.   
And a surprising (also even more arousing) thing was that she was laughing.   
"I knew you couldn't resist me."


End file.
